Fear Garden
by Lyssia-san
Summary: Rin Kagamine está internada em um hospício há dois anos, desde que começou a ter alucinações com um jardim de mãos. O único que ainda vai visitá-la é seu gêmeo, Len, mas o que ninguém esperava era que a doença de Rin chegasse a um estagio tão maníaco.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear Garden**

Desde quando estava trancada naquele quarto totalmente branco? Não conseguia se lembrar direito. Parecia uma eternidade. Sempre vendo aquelas mesmas paredes, o mesmo médico de cabelo roxo, a mesma enfermeira que estava sempre mexendo no celular, sempre seu irmão gêmeo vindo até ela, conversar ou trazer alguma comida diferente. Sempre o mesmo. Kagamine Rin estava presa naquele quarto de hospício há 2 anos.

Tudo havia começado quando viu, pela primeira vez, um jardim diferente em seus sonhos. Ao invés de flores, o jardim tinha mãos humanas. Sim, um jardim de mãos. Embora para muitos isso pudesse ser um pesadelo horrível e uma imagem traumática, Rin não pensou isso. Pensou que era um jardim realmente lindo, com todas aquelas variações de tamanhos e cores.

Desde aquele dia, tinha alucinações com aquele lugar, vendo um jardim de mãos no quintal de sua casa e pensando em como poderia aumentá-lo. Os pais de Rin reparavam em como ela olhava para o quintal da casa com os olhos brilhando e pensaram que ela estava fascinada pelas lindas flores que lá existiam, na verdade. Por isso a colocaram em uma aula de jardinagem. Grande erro.

Rin tentou arrancar a mão de uma das outras aprendizes de jardineira.

Foi um pânico geral e a loira foi presa dentro de seu próprio quarto, pelos pais. Depois de várias visitas de um psiquiatra, a família decidiu deixá-la em um dos melhores hospícios da cidade, sobre o cuidado do doutor Gakupo Kamui, um psiquiatra muito respeitado e bom. Mesmo com os remédios e cuidados especiais que recebia, Rin continuava tendo as pavorosas alucinações com aquele jardim anormal.

Depois de 6 meses sem melhoras, seus pais pararam de visitá-la e Rin só sabia que eles ainda existiam porque pagavam a internação dela. O único que continuava indo vê-la era Len, seu irmão gêmeo. Afinal, era uma adolescente de 14 anos que fazia desenhos confusos, falava de um jardim de mãos e vivia segurando seu sapo de pelúcia. Surpreendia a todos que Len não se apavorasse e parasse de visitá-la, já que a loira apenas falava daquele jardim apavorante.

"Como está minha irmã?" perguntou Len, que estava do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Rin, junto ao doutor Gakupo.

"Sabe Len... sua irmã não responde ao tratamento. Muito pelo contrario. Parece que... está cada vez pior..." era difícil pra Gakupo dizer isso. Era a primeira paciente que não conseguia fazer nada pra ajudar. Len desviou os olhos do doutor, olhando a porta. Tocou na maçaneta suavemente.

"Isso pode ser a falta de acompanhamento familiar?" indagou, receoso.

"Creio que sim Len, ela não parecia gostar das visitas dos pais de vocês, mas mesmo assim está sempre reclamando de saudades." Respondeu o de cabelos roxos, colocando a chave na fechadura, para abrir a porta.

Ao entrar, os dois encontraram Rin sentada no chão, desenhando. Podia ser algo normal pra se ver, afinal, antes de ser internada, Rin gostava muito de desenhar, até mesmo fazia parte de um clube de desenhos. Mas desde dois anos atrás, dos desenhos de Rin passaram a ser somente sobre uma coisa, mãos em vasos e jardins de mãos. Algo que assustaria a qualquer um, até mesmo Len, que não sabia de onde tirava a coragem pra conseguir continuar visitando a gêmea.

"Rin, vim te visitar!" disse, sorrindo da melhor forma de pode. Rin levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com o irmão e deu largo sorriso.

"Len, você veio hoje também!" exclamou a garota, levantando-se.

Gakupo apenas olhou para Rin um instante antes de sair do quarto e deixá-los sozinhos. Antes, ficava muito apreensivo e inseguro de deixar Len sozinho com Rin, mas ela parecia verdadeiramente gostar dele e ficar feliz ao velo. Logicamente, não saia do lado da porta, assim, qualquer barulho anormal que ouvisse poderia entrar para socorrer Len.

O mais novo dos gêmeos andou até a irmã, dando-a um abraço antes de ela sentar-se novamente no chão. Observou os desenhos espalhados pelo chão. Nem mesmo ele, que já via isso quase todos os dias a dois anos, havia conseguido se acostumar. Sentia um arrepio toda vez que os olhava. Não sabia como Rin não tinha medo daquele... jardim, como ela chamava.

"Len, ontem apareceu uma flor nova no meu jardim!" gritou, animada. Len engoliu em seco.

"É-é m-mesmo...?" perguntou, com a voz falha.

"Sim! Era muito linda! Mas um dos dedos caiu..." o rosto do garoto empalideceu. "Eu queria mostrar para Miku e Luka meu jardim... mas acho que elas não ia gostar, são muito frescas."

Len, para desviar os olhos de Rin, pegou o mais novo desenho dela. Era um vaso, como sempre, com três mãos dentro... as unhas pintadas de verde e em uma das mãos falava um dedo. Respirou fundo, se arrependendo de ter pego o desenho. Estavam mesmo ficando cada vez mais assustadores.

Rin pegou outro desenho, um braço e começou a rabiscá-lo de vermelho, atraindo o olhar assombrado do irmão, que ficava cada vez mais pálido. Len segurou a mão dela, fazendo parar de rabiscar e encará-lo. Estava tão apavorado que chegava a ofegar. Normalmente sabia se controlar melhor, mas não quando Rin falava sobre alguma nova _flor_, ou de mostrar o jardim inexistente para alguma de suas antigas amigas, que agora só pensavam em manter distancia dela. E, por azar, naquele dia Rin havia falado das duas coisas.

Controlou a respiração e abraçou Rin o mais forte que pode, afagando os cabelos loiros dela, enquanto tentava lembrar de como ela era antes de tudo aquilo começar. Havia sido difícil passar a ir pra escola sem ela, além de que todos os antigos amigos dos dois pararam de falar com ele e teve que refazer amizades. Sentia falta da irmã, no inicio, já que, nos primeiros meses, o senhor Kagamine não permitia que ele fosse vê-la.

A loira não entendia o porque daquele abraço apertado, então não fez nada, simplesmente se deixou abraçar. Quando esse finalmente se desfez, olhou bem nos olhos do irmão, tentando descobrir a causa de tudo aquilo. Mas em sua confusa e perturbada mente, apenas uma resposta se desenhou, e era a mais errada de todas.

"Você também quer ver o jardim? Ou então ter um como o meu?" perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente para o gêmeo, que ficou sem resposta. "Eu sei, não precisa ficar com vergonha." Riu.

"Rin..." sussurrou, triste e preocupado. "Eu..." procurava palavras para responder "Eu não me importo de não ter visto um jardim como esse e nem quero um igual." Respondeu por fim, sem olhar a irmã nos olhos.

"Por quê?" perguntou a loira, jogando a cabeça pro lado.

"..." pensou um pouco. "Você sabe, Rin, eu odeio jardinagem."

"Ah... é mesmo!" a garota sorriu. "Eu também não gostava. Mas meu jardim é tão lindo e incrível que passei a gostar. Tem certeza que não quer ver?"

"T-tenho... eu vou apenas continuar cantando, como sempre." Deu seu melhor sorriso pra ela, vendo o rosto da loira se iluminar.

"Tem alguma musica nova?" perguntou Rin, animada.

"Estou fazendo uma, mas por enquanto você não pode ouvi-la."

"Por quê? Que injusto!"

"Eu ainda não terminei. Te mostro quando estiver pronta." Riu das bochechas infantilmente infladas da irmã.

"Hmmmm... está bem." Rin sorriu, aparentemente sem ter problemas com isso. Len olhou no relógio.

"Desculpe, Rin." Começou, se levantando. "Eu tenho que fazer um trabalho em grupo pra escola." completou, afagando os cabelos loiros da irmã um instante.

"Ah... tudo bem..." respondeu, embora seu tom estivesse muito mais desanimado que antes. "Você vem amanhã?"

"Claro!" o loiro começou a ir até a porta, e quanto já estava com a mão na maçaneta, ouviu uma das perguntas que mais queria evitar:

"Papai e mamãe não vão mais vir me ver?"

"E-eles... estão ocupados..."

"É mesmo...? Então... diga a eles que eu sinto saudades, tá bom?"

"Claro, pode deixar." E depois disso saiu do quarto, apoiando as costas na parede e deslizando até o chão. "Nee... realmente não há nada que possa fazer Rin voltar ao normal?"

Gakupo simplesmente o fitou, sem nada dizer, e depois soltou um longo suspiro. Era duro ver como aqueles dois jovens sofriam por causa daquela doença. Rin parecia estar cada vez mais longe do que era antes e Len ficava cada vez mais deprimido por ver a irmã assim. Gakupo sabia que não tinha muito o que fazer, mas mesmo assim, era nas mãos dele que estava o destino de Rin.

"Sinto muito, Len." A mesma resposta de sempre. Len levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar em direção a saída.

Se tivesse algo que pudesse fazer por ela... nem mesmo que fosse ficar louco em seu lugar... queria libertar a irmã daquela maldição, deixar que ela voltasse a ser o de antes, uma jovem talentosa e sorridente, que gostava de lhe dar ordens.

_"Quem diria, estou com saudades de ser seu escravo..." _pensou, deixando uma pequena e solitária lagrima escorrer por uma das faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gakupo ouviu o grito que vinha do lado de dentro da porta e soltou um suspiro.

"Ela está fazendo de novo?" perguntou Neru, perada perto de Gakupo. Embora houvesse falando com o de cabelos roxos, não desviou os olhos da tela do celular nem por um segundo.

"Sim, faz quase toda vez que Len vai embora." Respondeu. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e abriu a porta, vendo Rin deitada na cama, abraçada ao sapo de pelúcia.

Caminhou até ela e conferiu se estava com febre, tentou perguntar se sentia algo, mas ela não respondia, apenas continuava a gritar, nem esmo se movia. De repente, parou e segurou a mão do doutor. Soltou uma risada baixa e depois ficou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, alisando a mão do doutor.

"Que lindos dedos... eu ficaria tão feliz se eles fizessem parte do meu jardim..." Gakupo soltou a mão, um pouco assustado. Rin devia ser uma das pacientes mais assustadoras daquele hospício.

"Está se sentindo bem, Rin?" indagou, recuperando a compostura de médico.

"Sim." O psiquiatra se levantou, olhando para Rin uma última vez antes de fechar a porta.

"Por que não a deixamos visitar o jardim?" perguntou Neru, enquanto ela e Gakupo faziam o caminho para fora daquele corredor.

"A última vez que ela viu uma flor teve uma reação horrível, Neru." Explicou. Olhou para a mão que Rin havia segurado. "É uma paciente... muito especial..."

Neru pela primeira vez parou de mexer no celular pra fitar o médico.

"Aquele menino... nunca vai dizer pra ele porque o senhor e a senhora Kagamine não vem mais, não é?"

"Neru..." começou Gakupo, incerto.

"Ela não vai melhorar, não é? Os pais dela já sabem disso. Nós já sabemos. Devíamos falar logo pro irmão dela fazê-lo perder a esperança de uma vez."

"A Rin... realmente parece feliz quando Len vêm vela. Talvez... se ele parar de vir, o quadro dela piore ainda mais."

"Se é que isso é possível." Neru bufou e voltou a mexer no celular, ignorando o doutor ao seu lado. Tinha pena do garoto, que poderia estar se divertindo com amigos no lugar de ir ao hospício todos os dias, ver a irmã.

"Eu quero..." começou a murmurar Rin, revirando-se na cama. "... eu quero..." segurou o sapo de pelúcia. "... eu quero..." finalmente parou de se mexer e mostrou um sorriso maníaco. "... eu quero... os dedos do Doutor Gakupo no meu jardim..."

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^<br>Espero que tenha gostado do cap  
>Essa fic não deve ser muito longa... acho que só vai ter uns 2 ou 3 capítulos<br>Bem... se você leu até aqui... que tal deixar um comentario? =3~~  
>Por favor ó.o<br>Ja ne ^^~~**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Olá a todos que estão acompanhando Fear Garden no . Eu REALMENTE não esperava ter leitores por aqui, então simplesmente parei de verificar rw e olhar para ver se alguém lia. Desculpe. Bem, o que importa é que hoje eu resolvi dar uma olhada e descobri que havia recebido não só um como dois reviews. Isso me deixou muito, muito feliz e surpresa.

Essa fic já está terminada e postarei os caps depois de receber ao menos um review em cada. É apenas para que saiba que alguém ainda lê ^^"

Espero que gostem do cap.

**Fear Garden**

"Len!" gritou Teto, uma simpática garota que estudava na mesma turma que Len e era uma de suas poucas amigas. "Você quer sair comigo e com o Ted hoje?"

"Ah... desculpe, Teto, tenho que encontrar uma pessoa." Respondeu, incerto, mas sorrindo.

"Hmmmmm... aquela sua namorada?" perguntou a de cabelos escarlate, soltando uma risadinha quando Len ficou vermelho.

"Eu não tenho namorada!"

"Pois parece, Len." Os dois começaram a andar um do lado do outro, indo pro refeitório. Era hora do almoço. "Tem sempre que encontrar uma pessoa... todos os dias! Se não é sua namorada, o que é então?" Teto se segurava para não gargalhar enquanto via o amigo ficar cada vez mais corado.

"... Tá bom, eu sei que é estranho, mas realmente não tenho uma namorada." Sentaram na escada e a ruiva pegou um pão-francês da sacola que levava.

"Ok, Len, se não quiser admitir, não vou te forçar."

"Teto! É verdade!"

"Seeeeei..." Len bufou e passou a olhar pra frente, observando as pessoas. Fixou o olhar em Miku e Luka, as antigas amigas de Rin.

Elas duas, assim que ficaram sabendo da doença, se afastaram completamente da loira, ficaram com medo. Len não as culpava, embora achasse que se Rin tivesse o apoio delas e dos pais pudesse estar um pouco melhor. O fato era que Rin ficava cada dia mais assustadora e nem mesmo Len sabia se aguentaria continuar com isso muito tempo. Quantas vezes já havia se negado a sair com Teto, mesmo que fosse o que queria fazer? Aquilo estava ficando injusto pra ele.

_"O que estou pensando? Sou o único que ainda não a abandonou, Rin não pode ficar sim mim." _repreendeu-se em pensamento.

"Len... está tudo bem?" perguntou a ruiva ao seu lado. Len a olhou, desconcertado. "Quando você olha pro nada desse jeito... o que está acontecendo? Você não pode mesmo me contar?"

"Eu..." não era que não pudesse, apenas não queria que Teto ficasse sabendo. E se ela fosse como os outros, que se afastaram dele por saber da doença de sua irmã? "Não posso, me desculpe."

A garota suspirou, preocupada.

"Tudo bem, mas saiba que estou aqui se precisar." Len mostrou um sorriso sincero para a amiga.

"Obrigado."

~o~

"Len não veio ainda?" berrou Rin, quando Gakupo entrou em seu quarto.

"Veio, agora se acalme..." a loira continuava com a respiração acelerada, enfurecida. "Ele só se atrasou uma hora, Rin."

A Kagamine pareceu não dar ouvidos ao que o médico disse e se sentou na cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

"Ele não veio, não veio, não veio! Não se importa mais..." Gakupo apenas olhava tudo. "Len, Len, Len, Len, Len..."

Para ele, aquilo era uma confirmação de algo que sempre soube. Se Len parasse de ir vê-la, Rin iria perder a pouca sanidade que ainda conservava. Era por isso que não podia dizer ao garoto o que Neru queria, que ela já não tinha mais volta e que ele devia _aproveitar a vida_. O psiquiatra sabia que era injusto, que Len não estava doente, mas não queria perder totalmente aquela paciente.

"Ele veio, Rin. Está ali fora." Ditou, tentando acalmá-la.

"ENTÃO DEIXE-O ENTRAR!" gritou a menina, levantando-se num salto, com a respiração ainda mais agitada.

"Primeiro se acalme." Quando o médico viu a garota ir em sua direção, com ar feroz, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Neru, que estava segurando um dos braços de Len.

"Ela... está um pouco agitada." Foi só o que conseguiu responder, vendo o olhar apavorado de Len.

"Isso... é minha culpa, não é?" começou a murmurar o loiro. "Se não tivesse chegado atrasado, nada disso estaria acontecendo..." começou a tremer levemente.

"Sinceramente, Len, que bom que chegou atrasado. Se ela desse esse ataque quando estava lá dentro... poderia se machucar de verdade." retrucou Gakupo.

Gritos vinham de dentro do quarto branco que Rin estava. Ela parecia bater na porta fortemente, como que tentando arrombá-la.

"LEEEEEEEEEEN!" as três pessoas do lado de fora do corredor estavam com os olhos arregalados.

Todos sabiam que Rin sentiria falta, mas ninguém imaginava que ela fosse dar um ataque daqueles. Naquele momento, Neru soube que não podia nem pensar em mandar Len parar de vir, ou... talvez as coisas realmente pudessem piorar. E muito.

O gêmeo mais novo andou, hesitante, até a porta e colocou a mão sobre ela.

"Rin..." a loira continuava gritando e fazendo barulhos estranhos dentro do quarto. "Rin... está me ouvindo? Rin!" os barulhos finalmente pararam e tudo que se podia ouvir era uma respiração agitada.

"Len...? Você está ai?" perguntou. A voz agora parecia alegre.

"Claro que estou, Rin. Eu disse que viria hoje, não disse?" o loiro olhou para o doutor, num pedido mudo para que ele abrisse a porta.

Gakupo não sabia se devia realmente fazer isso. Ainda era perigoso. Não podia deixar Len correr todo esse perigo. Mas também não podia simplesmente impedir ele de entrar, ou Rin teria outra crise. Colocou a chave na maçaneta.

"Fique em pé, perto da porta, Len. Caso ela fique agressiva, corra imediatamente" Disse, abrindo devagar. Len respirou fundo e entrou.

Assim que adentrou, Rin o deu um abraço apertado, fazendo-o soltar um gemido meio surpreso meio dolorido. A porta não foi totalmente fechada, dessa vez, apenas encostada, para que caso Rin voltasse a entrar em crise, Len pudesse sair o mais rápido possível, sem ser ferido.

O abraço foi afrouxando até que os gêmeos se separassem. Rin correu até um lugar cheio de papeis, seus desenhos, pegando um em especial, levando-o até o irmão. Aquele desenho quase fez os olhos do garoto marejarem. Não era um de seus costumeiros desenhos assustadores, dessa vez Rin havia feito um desenho deles dois, sentados um do lado do outro, de mãos dadas.

"Está tão bem feito..." comentou o garoto. Era verdade, parecia ter sido feito com muito cuidado, devagar, caprichosamente.

"Obrigada! Demorou um tempo, mas eu queria fazer algo pra você!" exclamou Rin, chutando os papeis que ainda estavam no chão, fazendo-os esvoaçarem. "Pensei em fazer um desenho bem feito do meu jardim, mas como você não gosta de jardinagem..."

Len suspirou, olhava para aquele desenho com ar distante. Já havia dois anos que Rin desenhava apenas aquele _jardim _ou então aquelas _flores _assustadoras. E havia sido um desenho para ele. Com eles dois. Um desenho muito mais caprichado e bem feito que os que Rin normalmente fazia.

"Fez ontem?" perguntou Len, sentando-se, esquecendo das recomendações do doutor Gakupo.

"Não, não!" Rin correu até ele e sentou-se a sua frente. "Já estou fazendo esse há quase uma semana."

"Mesmo?" a loira assentiu. "Você nem comentou comigo..."

"Era uma surpresa!" Rin deu um largo sorriso satisfeito, que fez Len sorrir para ela também. "Agora termine logo sua nova musica pra me mostrar!"

"Tá, vou terminar. Só espere um pouco!" Len ria junto com ela, também divertido.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo de você não vir hoje, justo no dia que ia te entregar meu presente..." sussurrou Rin, com um tom diferente do que usava uns segundos atrás.

"Desculpe, Rin, não quis..." Rin colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca de Len e o empurrou, até que ele deitasse no chão. Ficou por cima dele, ameaçadora.

"Onde estava, Len?" perguntou, em tom sombrio. Len engoliu seco, tentando se soltar, mas, mesmo que ele fosse um garoto, Rin era forte e também tomava certo cuidado, não queria machucá-la. "Onde estava?" ela afastou um pouco a mão da boca dele.

"E-eu... apenas me atrasei um pouco na escola..."

"MENTIRA!" gritou e depois deu um meio sorriso. "Você tem uma namorada, não é? Quem é?"

"Pare com isso, Rin, não tenho namorada nenhuma!"

"_Nem tenho tempo pra isso, passo o dia todo aqui com você!" _completou em pensamento.

"Onde você estava?" tornou a perguntar.

"Fazendo companhia para uma amiga enquanto ela esperava uma fornalha de pão-francês sair." Parecia inacreditável, mas Len havia sido completamente sincero. Rin pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

"Amiga? Luka e Miku?"

"Não..." a loira franziu o cenho. "N-não falo mais com elas, Rin, você sabe." A garota foi saindo de cima dele, parecendo confusa.

"Não?"

"Não, eu já te disse isso." foi se erguendo devagar, até ficar sentado. "Não se lembra?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Rin suspirou e deitou-se no chão. "Era mesmo só uma amiga?"

"Claro, Rin." Respondeu, se arrastando um pouco para mais perto da porta.

"Tá bom. Agora... vamos esquecer isso, sim?" Len assentiu. "Me ensine o que aprendeu hoje!"

~o~

Já era noite. Neru estava prestes a ir embora para casa, já que seu horário de trabalho havia acabado. Parou em frente à mesa de Gakupo, vendo-o ainda cheio de papeis e fichas. Estava lendo os relatórios sobre a Kagamine.

"Doutor Gakupo, posso ir?" perguntou, já colocando os fones de ouvido no celular, pronta pra ir embora.

"Ah... você pode fazer um favor pra mim, Neru?" pediu o de cabelos roxos, sem tirar os olhos das fichas. Neru franziu o cenho.

"O que foi?" perguntou, irritada.

"Vá ao quarto da Kagamine Rin e pegue os desenhos dela pra mim." disse o médico. A loira hesitou por um instante. Por que tinha que ser justo no quarto daquela paciente? "Neru?"

"Já estou indo." Depois de falar isso, saiu da sala do doutor, com a mochila nas costas. Retirou de um dos bolsos da mochila uma faca, pensando seriamente se devia ou não levá-la. "Argh!" escondeu a faca entre as roupas.

Andava pelos corredores que levavam até o quarto de Rin com passos apressados e um medo crescente. Não importava o quanto parecesse não se ligar, aquela era uma das pacientes mais assustadoras daquele lugar. Se não era a mais! Qualquer um teria medo de ir no quarto daquela garota sozinho. Até mesmo o irmão dela hesitava, às vezes! As outras enfermeiras do lugar nem mesmo chegavam perto.

Finalmente parou na frente da porta do quarto, encarando-a, com os olhos assustados. Pegou a faca com uma mão e com a outra foi destrancando a porta. Aos poucos foi abrindo, o quarto estava mergulhado no breu. Agradecendo mentalmente pelo interruptor ficar ao lado da porta, colocou apenas uma mão para dentro, para acender a luz. O que viu foi Rin dormindo pacificamente na cama, com todos aqueles desenhos perturbadores espalhados pelo chão do quarto. Começou a catar tudo, tranquilamente, mas sem soltar a faca por nem um minuto.

Rin, por outro lado, com o barulho da porta se abrindo, havia acordado e viu Neru entrando e aquela faca em sua mão. Uma bela mão, aliais, muito bem cuidada e de unhas longas e pintadas de amarelo... fingiu estar dormindo. Quando a enfermeira estava bem ao lado de sua cama, catando algo no chão, apareceu a chance de ouro para a loira mais nova.

Neru, abaixada, catava os papeis o mais rápido possível, mas perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio e usou a mão que estava com a faca para se equilibrar, se segurando na cama. Foi quando sentiu sua mão sendo segura e virou a cabeça rápido, para ver Rin a fitar, com um olhar maníaco. Pensou em gritar, mas não podia fazê-lo ou seria repreendida por levar uma faca lá pra dentro. Começou a lutar com a menor para recuperar a faca.

Se Akita Neru soubesse o que ia lhe acontecer, teria gritado.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear Garden**

Rin podia ser pequena, mas realmente tinha muita força. Não deixava de puxar a faca de Neru nem por um milésimo de segundo, sem nunca diminuir a força. Para Neru, parecia ridículo o fato de uma garota tão pequena ter mais força que ela. Estava se irritando com isso. Aquela menina devia tomar algum remédio mais forte, isso sim, um que a deixasse mais lesada.

_"Que ela fique com a faca!" _pensou Neru, largando a faca o mais rápido que pode e correndo em direção a saída. Trancou a porta, respirando apressadamente, sem entender bem o que havia acontecido. Reparou que havia esquecido a mochila no quarto, mas não deu muita importância a isso.

"Afinal... de onde veio aquela força?" perguntou-se a enfermeira, encarando a porta. Logo depois reparou que não podia deixar Rin sozinha naquele quarto com uma faca. Ela podia cortar a própria mão ou quem sabe o que mais.

Estava pensando no que fazer. Pedir ajuda a alguma enfermeira não poderia ser, elas nunca se aproximariam. Um médico sim a ajudaria, mas perderia o emprego logo depois. Poderia chamar Gakupo... mas ele também iria lhe tirar o emprego. Bem, era melhor perder o emprego do que ficar com a consciência pesada o resto da vida por ter deixado aquela menina morrer ou perder a vida.

Antes que pudesse decidir, a porta foi se abrindo, revelando uma Rin com um sorriso divertido no rosto e uma faca em mãos. Neru se afastou, surpresa, observando tudo incrédula. Saiu do transe quase que imediatamente e tentou correr, mas Rin jogou a faca em suas costas, fazendo que caísse no chão e soltasse um grito alto. Tentou se levantar, mas era impossível. Rin arrancou a faca de suas costas e se agachou a sua frente.

"Você esqueceu a chave reserva na mochila." Disse Rin, sorrindo mais largamente. Neru fechou os olhos ao ver a faca ir em direção a sua cabeça.

O grito de Neru havia ido longe, assustado a alguns médicos e enfermeiras de plantão. Os que não reconheceram a voz da loira (a grande maioria) não se preocuparam muito, afinal, alguns dos pacientes gritavam às vezes, durante a noite. Por isso, apenas alguns haviam ido ver o que aconteceu. Se dividiram em dois grupos, para achar mais rápido ao lugar de onde havia vindo o grito.

Em um dos grupos, ia Kaito Shion, um estagiário que gostava de fazer horas extras para ficar mais perto da medica que estava apaixonado, Meiko, outra das pessoas em seu grupo. A outra era uma jovem secretaria de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, que dizia não ver a hora de mudar de emprego, já que tinha medo de trabalhar ali, mas, mesmo com medo, não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o grito que ouvira, Haku Yowane.

Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar do prédio, que no total tinha quatro, e que era o andar de Rin, Kaito e Meiko decidiram subir para o quarto. O motivo era que naquele andar não haviam pacientes violentos... apenas Rin, mas ela costumava dormir profundamente. É claro que eles não viram nada porque as luzes estava apagadas, ou teriam a pavorosa visão de Neru caída no chão, morta, e sem uma das mãos.

Haku andava mais devagar que os outros dois médicos, um pouco assustada. E simplesmente se paralisou ao sentir aquele cheiro metálico, de sangue. Os outros dois pareciam não ter notado e já subiam as escadas, mas ela percebeu perfeitamente. Virou-se devagar, observando o corredor escuro, se perguntando mentalmente quem havia apagado a luz. Continuou encarando a escuridão, tendo a impressão de ter visto algo se mover.

"T-tem alguém ai?" perguntou, receosa, recebendo como resposta o barulho de passos apressados. Se virou para a escada. "Shion-kun, Meiko-san!" gritou, antes de ser jogada da escada.

Rolou pelos degraus até o segundo andar. Virou-se para a escada, vendo uma menina com a roupa de paciente manchada de sangue. O sangue em si já seria assustador, mas ela tinha uma visão bem pior, agora. Aquela menina, a pequena loira, carregava em uma das mãos uma faca e na outra... uma mão...

"!" Kaito e Meiko se viraram, deixando de observar o quarto andar.

"Isso... foi a voz da Haku?" perguntou Meiko, com os olhos arregalados. Kaito assentiu e sem trocarem mais nem uma palavra desceram as escadas.

Kaito correu em direção ao interruptor, enquanto Meiko ficava perto das escadas, olhando para todos os lados, atônita. As luzes do corredor se acenderam, permitindo que os dois vissem o corpo de Neru caído, no final do corredor. O grito da médica ficou entalado na garganta, enquanto o de cabelos azuis apenas conseguia segurar a vontade de vomitar.

"Haku!" gritou Meiko, virando-se para descer as escadas e procurar pela secretaria. No fim da escada, viu Haku, jogada no chão de qualquer maneira, com um das mãos faltando... segurou o grito outra vez e correu até ela. Surpreendentemente, Haku ainda respirava, embora não pudesse continuar muito tempo viva, graças a hemorragia.

"Kaito! Kaito, venha aqui!" gritou a morena, tentando parar o sangramento, pegando o celular para chamar alguém para ajudá-los e a policia.

Todo o prédio estava em alerta. Haviam policiais no local e tudo era analisado e vigiado. Surpreendentemente, Haku continuava viva, em estado grave e com anemia, mas, por enquanto, viva. Já havia sido descoberto quem era o culpado pela morte de Neru e o estado de Haku, Kagamine Rin. Os policiais ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que uma menina tão pequena havia conseguido causar tanto estrago.

Tentaram seguir o rastro de sangue, mas ele acabava em uma parte do jardim do hospício, onde as duas mãos arrancadas escavam "plantadas". Agora, precisavam localizar e prender Rin o mais rápido possível, afinal, qualquer um que andasse pelas ruas estaria morrendo um sério risco.

O doutor Gakupo estava em sua sala, apavorado com os últimos acontecimentos e sentindo-se culpado pelo que aconteceu com Neru. Se fosse junto com ela nada disso teria acontecido. Porem, nesse momento, estava mais preocupado em avisar a Len sobre a fuga de Rin. Aquela menina só falava de duas coisas: Jardins de Mãos e Len Kagamine, seu irmão gêmeo. Ele podia ser a próxima vitima de Rin, precisava avisá-lo para que ao menos ele tomasse cuidado.

Os policiais foram até a casa dos Kagamine, avisar sobre a situação, procurar Rin pelos arredores e perguntar aos familiares se tinham alguma ideia de onde ela poderia ter ido. Ninguém nem mesmo imaginava onde ela poderia estar. Nem sabiam se depois de dois anos no hospício ela ainda lembrava como chegar aos lugares que freqüentava.

Len ficou muito preocupado com a irmã, e também com as antigas amigas dela, Miku e Luka, por isso, enquanto telefonava para todas as pessoas que Rin falava antes, mandando-as ter cuidado e avisar caso a vissem, corria pelas ruas da cidade, mesmo que de madrugada, procurando-a.

Obviamente, aquela não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, na verdade, era a última que devia ser feita. Havia fugido de casa para procurá-la, se distanciado quando ninguém estava prestando atenção nele. Agora a apenas corria, já havia ligado para todos que achava necessário.

O celular tocou e Len o atendeu, sem diminuir o passo. Reconheceu, surpreso, a voz de Teto do outro lado da linha.

"Len, o que está fazendo na rua uma hora dessas?"perguntou a garota, parecendo nervosa. O loiro estranhou.

"Como sabe?" perguntou, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade.

"Você passou na frente da minha casa! Agora me responda!" Teto parecia ainda mais nervosa. E preocupada.

"Estou procurando uma pessoa." Foi tudo o que Len contestou.

"Eu vou com você." Falou a ruiva, decidida.

"O que? Nem pensar!" desligou o celular, para não dar chances de ser convencido pela garota. Ia retomar a velocidade inicial, quando uma pessoa apareceu em sua frente, pulando o muro de uma casa. "RIN!" gritou, meio assustado, meio aliviado.

"Com quem estava falando?" perguntou a garota, andando em direção a Len, devagar.

"Uma amiga." Respondeu o loiro, dando uns passos pra trás. Somente agora percebeu a grande besteira que estava fazendo.

"A mesma que causou seu atraso?" se aproximou mais, Len não sabia se devia ou não correr.

"Sim, ela mesma." Respondeu o garoto, parando de se mover, encarando Rin, incerto. Não entendia mais a si mesmo, afinal... o que se supões que tinha na cabeça quando decidiu sair correndo pra procurar Rin? E como só havia sido capaz de perceber sua grande idiotisse quando a viu?

"Hmmmmmm..." Rin deixou um sorriso maldoso aparecer. "Quero conhecê-la."

"Rin..." pensou um pouco. "Já está tarde, porque não vamos pra casa e amanhã eu te apresento?" a loira arregalou os olhos e depois sentiu-os umedecer.

"Até você... quer que eu volte a ficar presa?" indagou, com a voz falha. "Eu... pensei que você... gostava de mim..."

Len esqueceu completamente de quem Rin era agora. Era sua irmã querida, que gostava tanto, apesar de tudo. Antes de Rin enlouquecer, o que sentia por ela... era além da fraternidade e sabia disso. Mas sabia que com aquela garota tão popular e extrovertida que ela era, nunca seria nada mais que irmão.

Avançou um pouco e a abraçou, apagando da mente os pensamentos de poucos segundos atrás, que mandavam ele fugir dali antes que sua vida fosse ameaçada. Mas mesmo assim... precisava levar Rin pra casa, para o próprio bem dela.

"Len..." sussurrou a garota, retribuindo ao abraço, largando a faca, deixando temporariamente jardins de mãos, o desejo de ter a mão de Gakupo, o ciúme da amiga de Len e o fato de ter policiais atrás de si.

"Vamos... pra casa?" perguntou Len, outra vez. Os dois se separaram e Rin o fitou, indecisa.

"LEN!" ouviram um grito preocupado vindo de uma esquina. Len virou-se e Rin estreitou os olhos. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, presos em marias-chiquinhas e respiração ofegante surgiu na rua.

"Teto!" exclamou Len, surpreso. "Eu disse pra você não vir!"

"Mas eu estava preo-" a garota parou de falar assim que pousou os olhos em Rin. Empalideceu engoliu seco.

Rin empurrou levemente Len e pegou a faca do chão, sem o sorriso que tinha nos lábios quando esfaqueou Neru, dessa vez, estava furiosa.

"Não acho que uma pessoa desprezível como você mereça fazer parte do meu jardim." Começou a andar na direção de Teto, que recuava lentamente, com os olhos arregalados. "Mas vou te dar essa honra."

E finalmente Teto pôs-se a correr, olhando pra trás pra ter certeza que aquela menina não estava indo pra cima de seu amigo. Mas Rin não estava. Rin estava correndo atrás dela, com os olhos cheios de raiva e a faca bem segura em uma das mãos.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear Garden**

Pessoas ligavam para a policia, a maioria sem sair de suas casas. Alguns corriam para fora, tentando ajudar ou por pura curiosidade. Os gritos de Teto estavam chamando a atenção das pessoas, mas ninguém tinha coragem de se meter, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Quem poderia culpá-los? Devia existir uma razão para uma garota perseguir outra, não?

Len só passou a correr um tempo depois. Ficou paralisado uns segundos e, antes de ir atrás de Rin, decidiu ligar para os pais e avisar onde estava. Viu as ligações do doutor Gakupo, mas não queria falar com ele agora, então simplesmente as ignorou e passou a correr. Não tinha ideia do que faria quando as alcançasse, só precisava correr até elas. Não podia deixar Rin matar mais uma pessoa. Principalmente essa pessoa sendo sua amiga.

Teto não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, quem era aquela garota, porque ela era tão parecida com Len e muito menos porque estava a perseguindo, porém, nem pensar em parar para descobrir. Seus pés, mesmo que já começassem a doer, não diminuíam a velocidade. Não podiam diminuir. Sabia bem o risco que corria.

Infelizmente, o cansaço e o escuro não a deixaram ver um pequeno buraco no chão, e acabou tropeçando. Rin soltou uma risadinha e sentou nas costas de Teto para impedir que ela levantasse. A de cabelos vermelhos tentou achar algo no chão para ajudá-la, mas parecia que nem pedrinhas haviam por ali.

"Isso é pra você aprender..." começou a dizer Rin, fazendo Teto parar de procurar e prestar atenção ao que ela dizia. "... que eu sou a única que pode ser aproximar do Len." Teto fechou os olhos.

Porém, um _baque _foi ouvido e o barulho da faca caindo ao chão logo em seguida. Rin teria ficado surpresa, mas desmaiou antes que tivesse a chance. Haviam batido em sua cabeça com um pedaço de madeira. A loira caiu sobre Teto, que as poucos foi se virando e empurrando-a para o lado.

"Aqui, Teto-chan." Com um pedaço de madeira na mão, Ted estendeu a mão para a irmã, com um olhar preocupado.

**_Já estava trancada naquele lugar horrível e totalmente branco a três meses. Sentia falta de tudo. De ver o jardim, de conversar com as amigas, de falar com o irmão, até de ir para a escola. Continuou rabiscando qualquer coisa, até que Gakupo entrou no quarto, interrompendo-a._**

**_"Senhorita Kagamine?" chamou, ao perceber que Rin não o encarava. A loira ergueu a cabeça. "Você tem visitas."_**

**_"Não quero ver o papai e a mamãe." Disse simplesmente, mas o medico negou com a cabeça._**

**_"Não são eles. É o seu irmão gêmeo." Esclareceu o médico. O rosto de Rin se iluminou. Parece que Len finalmente havia convencido os pais a deixarem-no visitá-la._**

**_Gakupo saiu e logo Len entrou, com o olhar assustado e as mãos tremendo. Rin julgou como sendo nervosismo por vê-la. Ele costumava ficar nervoso por coisas assim. Estava tão feliz por revê-lo. Quando os olhos azuis do garoto se pousaram nela, se umedeceram e Len fechou-os por um tempo, para tentar parecer mais natural._**

**_Rin se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao irmão, que se assustou com o movimento da outra e recuou até bater contra a parede. Agora, Rin havia ficado paralisada, fitando o irmão surpresa, com os olhos arregalados. Empalideceu. Ele estava fugindo dela. Len estava... com medo dela... isso não era possível!_**

**_Continuou andando, vendo Len se encolher contra a parede, até que parou bem na frente dele. Os dois estava nervosos e amedrontados, por motivos diferentes. Rin suspirou e abraçou sua outra metade, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que desprendia de seu gêmeo. Len ficou em choque por uns instantes, mas logo retribuiu ao abraço._**

**_"Estava com saudades, Len." Disse a garota, sem soltar o abraço._**

**_"Eu também, Rin." Respondeu ele, levando uma mãos aos cabelos da loira e acariciando-os. "Eu também..."_**

Rin acordou, com a respiração agitada. Olhou para o teto por um tempo, confusa.

_"Foi... um sonho? Eu não fugi?" _tentou se mover, mas algo prendia seus braços. Se remexeu um pouco, para logo depois sentar-se na cama. Tentava por tudo soltar os braços, mas era quase impossível.

"Que merda é essa?" perguntou para si mesma.

"Uma camisa de força." Ouviu uma voz cansada responder, do lado da cama. Virou-se.

"Len! Por quê? Por que eu tenho que usar isso?" perguntou, nervosa. Len fez sinal para que ela diminuísse o tom.

"Se ficar muito agitada, eles irão de fazer dormir." Explicou aparentemente calmo.

"O que...?" a loira olhou melhor o quarto. Era diferente do que estava acostumada a ficar. Este também era branco, porém era menor, tinha câmeras nas quatro pontas e as paredes eram acolchoadas. "Por que eu mudei de quarto?" Len apenas suspirou. "Por que estou usando essa coisa?"

"Rin... você sabe o que fez?" aquela pergunto a atingiu como um tapa. Sim, sabia, havia matado duas pessoas... mas naquele momento, não parecia tão grave... "Isso foi tudo que o Gakupo-san pode fazer para evitar que você fosse para uma cadeia comum ou o hospício do governo." Rin encostou a cabeça na parede.

"Algum dia eu vou tirar essa coisa?" perguntou, referindo-se a camisa de força.

"Não sei." respondeu o loiro, estava sendo sincero. "Acho que não."

"MAS-!"

"RIN! Eu disse pra você falar baixo!" interrompeu-a Len. "Foi difícil convencer os médicos a me deixar entrar aqui sozinho. Se você parecer agitada, vão me por pra fora.

Rin olhou para a porta, vendo que estava entreaberta. Depois de olhar por uns segundos, um homem apareceu ali, olhou dentro do quarto, e depois saiu. A loira piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando entender o porque de toda aquela segurança.

"Que exagero." Murmurou, tirando os olhos da porta para direcioná-los a uma das câmeras.

"Você matou a Neru, arrancou o braço da Yowane e perseguiu a Teto! Ela ainda está viva por sorte!" foi então que Rin percebeu que não era só seu quarto que havia mudado, a atitude de Len com ela também.

"Eu... não sei porque fiz aquilo! Não sei o que me deu! Só queria melhorar o meu jardim!" viu Len balançar a cabeça negativamente. "Você... vai parar de me ver?"

"Não! Claro que não!" Len suspirou. "Mas agora só vou poder te visitar uma vez por semana."

"Que droga."

"É, eu sei." os dois se encararam por um tempo.

"O que houve? Sabe, depois que eu persegui a Teto."

"Eu cheguei lá um pouco depois. Mas o Ted disse pra mim que ficou preocupado com a Teto saindo de casa tarde e ficou na varanda olhando a rua, esperando ela voltar. Então viu ela passar correndo e foi atrás, com um pedaço de madeira. Quando chegou perto de vocês, você estava prestes a matar a Teto então ele te acertou na cabeça pra fazê-la soltar a irmã dele."

Rin teve vontade de passar a mão na cabeça, para confirmar o que Len dizia. Estava doendo um pouco, mas já havia se esquecido da pancada. Devia ter sido forte, já que foi o suficiente para deixá-la inconsciente.

"O Ted ia te bater mais, afinal, ele não sabia de nada. Mas a Teto não deixou. Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que eu cheguei. Depois disso te levamos pra casa e de lá, queriam te colocar na cadeia, mas Gakupo estava lá e impediu."

"Entendi..." Rin suspirou. "Por que Teto não deixou?" perguntou por pura curiosidade. Bem, era de se esperar que quando alguém tenta te matar, você fica com raiva da pessoa.

"Porque... não sei, Rin. Talvez tenha ficado com pena ou algo assim." A garota fez uma careta.

Um homem vestido de branco abriu totalmente a porta, olhando fixamente para Len.

"Agora tenho que ir." Disse o loiro, se levantando.

"Já?" perguntou, decepcionada. Havia percebido a segurança muito mais rígida e estranhado o fato de Len só poder ir visitá-la uma vez por semana, mas não esperava que as visitas fossem tão rápidas.

"Você tem outras visitas." Foi tudo o que Len disse antes de sair do quarto, deixando Rin sozinha.

Não demorou nem um minuto para outra pessoa aparecer. Rin se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. Uma garota bonita, de rosto angelical e longos cabelos verdes presos em marias-chiquinhas. Os olhos verdes brilhavam entre preocupação e medo. Miku se aproximava da cama devagar, olhando fixamente para o rosto surpreso de Rin.

"Tem um tempo, não é, Rin-chan?" travesseiro

"Miku! Onde esteve por todo esse tempo?" Miku sentou-se na cadeira que antes Len ocupada, desviando os olhos.

"Desculpe... desculpe Rin!" pediu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ergueu os olhos para fitar a loira. "Eu... eu sei que devia ter vindo... m-m-mas... ficava com medo..."

"Ficava com medo de mim?" teve vontade de gritar a pergunta, mas lembrou do que Len lhe disse e conseguiu se controlar antes.

"Eu sei... antes de seus pais liberarem mais, ainda falávamos com ele, mas..."

"Então... você parou de falar com ele? Você e a Luka?" perguntou a loira, perdendo parte do controle que tentava manter.

"... Me perdoe..."

"A CULPA É SUA! POR SUA CULPA LEN TEVE QUE PROCURAR NOVOS AMIGOS! ELE NEM DEVIA FALAR COM ESSA TAL DE TETO!" berrou Rin, respirando agitada. Quase agradecendo por estar amarrada.

O homem de branco entrou na sala, segurando-a, enquanto Miku levantava da cadeira e a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Havia sido um erro ir ver Rin, sabia que seria, mas queria ao menos pedir desculpa. Saiu do quarto, apressada, se encostando na parede do corredor. Olhou para as outras pessoas paradas ali.

Len estava sentado no chão, apoiando as costas na parede; Luka olhava para a porta com o rosto preocupado; Gakupo andava de um lado pro outro, parecendo ansioso; Ted estava encostado na parede do outro lado, encarando os próprios sapatos e Teto estava sentada ao lado de Len, acariciando os cabelos loiros do amigo, com calma.

Os gritos de Rin finalmente pararam e agora só era possível ouvir a respiração agitada da garota. O homem de branco saiu e foi na direção de Gakupo, os dois se afastaram um pouco de todos e iniciaram um dialogo rápido. o doutor Gakupo não devia mais ser o responsável por Rin, mas ele havia alegado que mudar de médico poderia piorar o quadro da paciente (embora isso parecesse impossível).

"Ela está dormindo, agora." Disse Gakupo, voltando para junto dos jovens. Ainda não entendia porque os pais de Rin não iam visitá-la.

"Quando ela acordar..." começou Teto, hesitante. Todos a encararam. "... e-eu... posso falar com ela?" um silêncio se instalou, ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada.

"Teto..." quem se pronunciou foi Ted, com um olhar triste. "Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Essa menina não gosta de você."

"Eu sei..." Teto se levantou e soltou um longo suspiro. "Mas talvez eu consiga acalmá-la. Vocês sabem, sobre esse ciúme do Len." Todos ficaram em silencio, outra vez.

"... Kasane-san." chamou Gakupo, com a voz baixa. A de cabelos vermelhos virou o rosto para ele. "A porta ficará aberta e você não deve se aproximar. Tudo bem?"

"Claro!" exclamou a garota, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"E também... Você vê algum problema, Len?" perguntou. Não era de costume perguntar a um menor de idade, mas Len estava sempre com Rin, visitando-a todos os dias, sempre preocupado... parecia o justo a se fazer.

O loiro hesitou um pouco antes de responder, olhou para Teto, sem entender bem o que ela queria. A ruiva se abaixou outra vez, para ficar no mesmo nível que ele e falou, calmamente: "Confie em mim, só quero ajudar."

"Ok. Mas não demore, Teto..." o loiro continuava hesitante, mas se havia deixando Miku entrar, qual era o problema de Teto entrar?

Rin abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. Não sabia o que haviam lhe aplicado, mas havia sugado suas forças. Piscou várias vezes para recobrar a consciência. Depois de uns cinco minutos, sentou-se na cama. Viu o doutor Gakupo parado perto da porta, ele a observou por uns segundos e depois saiu do campo de visão de Rin.

A loira suspirou, pensando em deitar outra vez, ainda se sentindo sonolenta, mas antes que pudesse, outra pessoa entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta e ficando um pouco longe da cama. Rin demorou para reconhecê-la, sua mente estava meio confusa. Os cabelos bem vermelhos, presos em marias-chiquinhas, os olhos um pouco assustados, o rosto delicado... Teto!

"Como tem coragem de entrar aqui?" gritou Rin, possessa, bufando de raiva.

"Vim te explicar uma coisa." Começou a ruiva, dando um passo pra trás.

"E o que seria?"

"Você está se confundindo sobre a minha relação com seu irmão." Foi direto ao ponto, Len mesmo já havia lhe dito pra não demorar. Rin arregalou os olhos.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou, quase com medo da resposta.

"Somos muito amigos, Rin, mas é só isso, eu juro! O vejo quase como um irmãozinho!" a loira jogou a cabeça pro lado e estreitou os olhos. "Nunca vou querer que Len se afaste de você, nem nada assim. E também, não quero namorar ele! Seria muito estranho!" falava rápido, nervosa.

"Estranho por quê?" Rin perguntou, um pouco mais calma.

"Não consigo o ver **desse** jeito." Falou a mais alta das duas, dando um sorriso logo depois. "Estava pensando... não quer que eu te conte os babados da escola?"

"C-como?" Rin não estava mais com raiva, por algum motivo, estava mais calma. Teto pareceu realmente muito sincera quando disse que não queria namorar com Len.

"É! Eu podia vir aqui as vezes, te contar as fofocas da escola!" a ruiva alargou o sorriso quando Rin soltou uma risadinha.

"Agora que você tá falando... Len não é bom pra essas coisas, ele não se interessa por fofocas!" e, no corredor, ouvindo a conversa, Len soltou um bufinho baixo.

"E também, posso te passar o perfil de qualquer garota que se aproxime do Len. Caso você não goste dela, eu mesma espanto!" falou, sorridente. Rin gargalhou.

"Seria mais fácil assim! Agora não vou ver ele todos os dias..." comentou a loira. Teria colocado a mão no queixo, não fosse pela camisa de força.

"Sim, sim!"

"Ótimo, eu aceito, você pode vir aqui de vez enquanto." Sussurrou Rin, não queria dar o braço a torcer logo depois da crise de ciúmes, mas ia precisar de uma _informante _agora e não tinha a mínima vontade de contar com Miku ou Luka.

"Então... amigas?" perguntou Teto. Rin fez uma careta.

"Amigas, não..." Teto deu um meio sorriso e logo Rin fez o mesmo. "Aliadas de Guerra, talvez!" a loira piscou o olho, fazendo Teto rir.

"Então, _aliada_, estou saindo. Vou deixar você falar mais um pouco com seu irmão." Disse a ruiva, já se virando pra ir embora.

"Teto!" chamou Rin, um pouco incerta. "Quando tempo passou desde que Miku entrou aqui?" a ruiva deu um sorriso triste.

"Umas duas horas, acho." Rin abaixou a cabeça. "Mas não se preocupe com isso!"

E, com o tempo, Rin realmente passou a não se preocupar mais com essas vezes que era dopada. Até porque, estas estavam cada vez mais raras. Sem Miku, Luka ou qualquer outra pessoa indesejada indo visitá-la, a garota foi deixando de ter ataques de raiva. Então, as câmeras e os guardar nunca iriam sair dali, mas Gakupo já pensava em tirar a camisa de força. Era triste, mas estranhamente... Rin conseguia ser feliz daquele jeito...

Tudo parecia igual a antes, se as câmeras e os guardar fossem ignorados. Len havia conseguido fazer as visitas se tornarem diárias! Para ser o mesmo de antes, só falta mesmo a enfermeira chata que sempre mexendo no celular, a porta fechada durante as visitas e uma mudança de quarto. Bem... faltava bastante...

E também... agora Rin tinha uma nova amiga que ia a visitar todos os dias, junto com Len. A única menina que Rin não tinha ciúmes. E, talvez, quem sabe, realmente fosse quem ela mais devia desconfiar...

Porque podia ser que Teto estivesse tentando transformar Len em "propriedade Kasane".

Mas bem, Rin não precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?

**Fim**

Gente, é o final mais tosco que já fiz =/

Não gostei, mas isso que dá criar uma fic sem ter a menor ideia de como ia terminar. E... não me odeiem fãs de LenxRin, saiu sem querer e eu até tentei criar outra versão, mas não deu XD'

Desculpa T-T

Mas então... merece rw? =x

Se sim... obrigada ^^~~

Ah, e queria saber... eu tenho uma outra fic de Vocaloid, um pouco diferente dessa, chamada Higo Sai. Ai vai a sinopse:

Uma gangue, literalmente, demoníaca, conhecida como Masked-Evil, atormenta a cidade de Tokyo. E os únicos que podem algo são: Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Len, Rin e Kiyoteru, um grupo conhecido como Anti-Masked. Sem embargo, o grupo também é humano e têm suas fraquezas. Após alguns acontecimentos marcantes, eles terão que lutar não só pela cidade e também por seus corpos e suas vidas.

Se alguem quiser ler, me avise por comentario, que eu posto a fic, ok? ^^

Então... acho que é só XD

Ja ne ^^~~


End file.
